Vulcan uniform
Soval wearing a ceremonial Vulcan robe during the 22nd century]] Vulcan uniforms are the clothing worn by Vulcans in the service of the Vulcan High Command, ranging from the 20th through the 24th centuries. These uniforms facilitate Vulcan wearers' needs as scientists, ambassadors, and starship officers, as well as adaptations for the sometimes military role, often displaying rank insignia and position. =20th Century= Duty uniform wearing a standard uniform]] During the mid-20th century (or as early as 1957), Vulcan officers in service aboard scientific vessels such as the D'Vahl wore brown, leather-like duty uniforms. Consisting of a high-collared jacket and trousers, these uniforms featured distinctive designs consisting of V-shaped divsions of color on the chest and stomach. While higher-ranking officers such as captains wore brown uniforms with black and tan accents, lower-ranking officers wore similar versions that did not include black trim. Each officer's uniform bore a trapezoidal crest at the center of the chest. As in future incarnations of the Vulcan uniform, the Vulcan captain's rank insignia was worn on the collar, however, his subordinates wore no visible rank. Opening at the front from a central closure, the uniform was worn over an off-white undershirt. In the year 1957, the crew of a ship that crash-landed on Earth wore uniforms like these, but destroyed them along with their ship to avoid cultural contamination. ( ) :During the It's A Wrap! sale and auction, one of these uniforms was put up for bid. The item description labelled it as "leather", however, even the episode in which it appears emphasizes the Vulcans' strong belief in vegetarianism. Thus, the uniform must have been made out of a material that only ''looked like it was leather, like "pleather". =21st Century= Ceremonial robes In the 21st century, Vulcan officers such as those serving aboard T'Plana-Hath surveying vessel wore formal, ceremonial robes when they made first contact with humanity in the year 2063. Consisting of dark, neutrally-colored hooded robes, these Vulcan garb were heavily ornamented in beads and bore a phrase or word written in the vertical, sprial-shaped Vulcan written text. ( ) :The outfits worn by the crew of the ''T'Plana-Hath lander are probably more accurately described as ceremonial clothing than uniforms - they more closely resembled the ambassadorial robes seen on the likes of Ambassador Soval than the more military-type uniforms seen elsewhere. This could indicate that these Vulcans were civillians, but can probably be attributed to the fact that the uniforms created for Star Trek: Enterprise had not yet been designed. :The uniform worn by Cully Fredricksen in ''First Contact was put on display at the Star Trek: The Experience exhibit in Las Vegas, though it was later pulled out for use in the episode "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part I". =22nd Century= Duty uniform in a gray captain's uniform variant, 2151]] During the mid-22nd century, Vulcans serving the High Command aboard starships engaged in scientific or militaristic functions generally wore sleek, form-fitting jumpsuit-style, or two-piece uniforms. Many variations existed ranging in formality and design. Type A T'Pol wearing a Vulcan uniform]] As early as the year 2151, some Vulcan officers wore uniform jumpsuits with lower-cut collars that were trimmed at the chest or upper-stomach. One version of this design bore a dark-brown coloration, highlighted by gray patterning. This uniform was trimmed at the collar and shoulders by reddish-brown piping which also encircled the mid-torso. This uniform was worn by officers such as Subcommander T'Pol, a member of the Vulcan Diplomatic Corps. Another version, worn by higher-ranking officers such as Captain Vanik of the starship Ti'Mur was gray in color, with dark-gray piping. Both variations featured rank insignia on the left collar and a long closure running from the collar to the right side of the chest. ( ) :The novelization of "Broken Bow" suggests that T'Pol's uniform is for special diplomatic advisors and the costume's use in "Precious Cargo" seems to further support this theory. :Captain Vanik's uniform is a direct variation on T'Pol's, though Vulcan uniforms that appeared later seemed to stray from this design, skewing to a more formal style. :''Like the Earth Starfleet standard duty uniform, T'Pol's catsuit appeared to have the ability to split into two pieces, despite the existence of a zipper at the back and the appearance of a jumpsuit. In the episode, "Shockwave, Part II", T'Pol is seen in just the bottom-half of her uniform. T'Pol's uniform last appeared in the ''Enterprise second season ender, "The Xindi". Type B wearing a brown captain's variant, 2152]] As early as the year 2152, Vulcan officers serving aboard starships sometimes wore more formal, two-piece uniforms consisting of a jacket and trousers. Featuring the same trim around the torso, shoulders and collar as the previous uniform design, this style sported a higher collar and closure than ran the length of the jacket. At least two colors for this uniform existed, ranging from a golden-brown to rust. ( ) :This uniform design was seen on the likes of Captain Sopek of the starship ''Ni'Var and the aid that joined him for a visit to Enterprise. This uniform style was featured in only one episode. :With the introduction of this uniform, the Vulcan design lineage became somewhat muddled, the production staff most likely tinkering in search of a permanent design. As this uniform is more formal than T'Pol's and Captain Vanik's jumpsuits, it is quite possible that this is simply a nicer option. Type C in uniform, 2152]] Another uniform type in use during 2152 also featured a jacket and trouser combination, however, it sported a far more intricate design and formal look. Consiting of a reflective, rubber-like material, this uniform bore a high collar and closed at the right as in the previous 22nd century designs. Unlike the other designs, however, this version featured a dark, wedge-shaped accent running from the left shoulder across the chest and sported a belt with an elaborate buckle. This uniform also came in a variety of colors, ranging from metallic-brown to silver. ( ) :''This uniform would be seen worn by Subcommander Muroc and, later, an unamed Vulcan sublieutenant serving the Vulcan High Command in "Kir'Shara". This indicates that at least this style of uniform is not rank, or position specific :''The belt buckle appears to be quite similar to the crest design seen on the 20th century Vulcans in "Carbon Creek". Type D ]] Far less formal than any of the options, a fourth uniform design was available to Vulcan officers serving aboard starships such as the ''Seleya in 2153. Consisting of a single-piece jumpsuit, this uniform was far more utilitarian, made out of a brown, rubber-like material. Devoid of any distinctive designs, this uniform had a belt buckle similar to the one worn on the previous uniform style. As with the previous design, this uniform featured a high collar, with rank insignia worn on the right side. ( ) Excursion jacket As a compliment to the standard duty uniform, a metallic-brown duty jacket was also available to Vulcan officers aboard starships. Similar to the more formal duty uniforms, this excursion-type jacket was worn over the standard uniform jumpsuit and featured a belt for a holster or other equipment. ( ) This uniform could also be worn with a hood where appropriate. ( ) Excursion uniform For use in desert or other more inhospitable terrains, specialized uniforms were available to Vulcan personnel serving aboard starships. Consisting of a stark white jumpsuit, trimmed with horizontal ribbing on the upper-arms and sides, the uniform was designed to provide comfort and versatility in environments the standard duty uniform would not. As with the standard duty uniform, the rank insignia was worn on the right collar. ( ) In the year 2154, newly commissioned Earth Starfleet Commander T'Pol wore a version of this jumpsuit, altered to include a Starfleet assignment patch and rank. In this instance, it was worn with a long, white coat. ( ) :Debuting early in the second season of ''Enterprise, the general design of this uniform may have been the inspiration for T'Pol's civillian outfits, seen the following season. Combat uniform ]] For situations that called for a Vulcan officer to serve in hazarous battle operations, a ground combat uniform was available as early as 2152. Made of a metallic-silver, rubber-like material, this uniform featured horizontal ribbing running down the chest and back. This uniform was sometimes worn with gloves and was available to officers in service aboard starships and on Vulcan. ( ) Ceremonial robes ]] As in earlier periods, 22nd century Vulcans, both civillian and non-civillian alike, donned elaborate ceremonial robes during more formal occasions, or if their positions warranted the practice. Such was the case with members of the Vulcan Diplomatic Corps, including Ambassadors Soval and V'Lar, who wore their ceremonial robes regularly during their individual postings. While these robes varied in color and flourishes, most Vulcan ceremonial robes consisted of long, hooded-robes, adorned with beads and including Vulcan text on the right side of the chest. These robes were worn over similarly formal, though less elaborate, tunics and trousers. ( ) :In her first moments on screen, T'Pol appeared decked out in the traditional Vulcan robes as part of Soval's delegation, though she was most often seen in the jumpsuit-style duty uniform. Sill, in the episode "Fusion" (featuring flashbacks set before her mission aboard the NX-01), she can be seen in her standard uniform, suggesting that the robes were not constantly in use during her time on Earth. :''Ambassador Soval, however, would be seen in episodes like "The Forge", "Awakening" and "Kir'Shara" in both his robes and a less formal, suit-like ensemble, though never a uniform like T'Pol's. :''T'Pol would later don the robes in the episode "Precious Cargo" and one last time in "Terra Prime". =23rd century= Ambassadorial wardrobe During the 23rd century, many Vulcan people were employed in representing the United Federation of Planets in peaceful diplomacy. With this occupation came a number of dress options, ranging from simple suits, to elaborate ceremonial robes. Formal attire During the 2260s, Vulcan diplomats such as Ambassador Sarek sometimes wore formal suits, unique to the era. Among the choices was a dark gray coat and trouser combination, featuring a black collar and distinctive orange and gold stripe running vertically down the left breast. Alongside this strip, an ambassador could display any appropriate medals. ( ) :''With the planet Vulcan's inclusion in the Federation in the latter half of the 22nd century, the High Command's scientific and militaristic operations were most likely incorporated into Starfleet, along with Earth's, Tellar's, and Andoria's comparable agencies. Thus, the Vulcan uniform became a more civillian affair - with no indication of true military uniforms throughout ''The Original Series. Casual attire Like the Vulcan diplomat's formal attire, his or her casual attire could be equally, or even more meticulously decorated. Among the options was a dark blue coat, similar in pattern to the formal coat, but slightly less rigid and tight-fitting. This option bore a large floral heraldry crest that took up most of the coat in the front, which also displayed honorary medals. The right sleeve featured two diagonal golden stripes woven high on the cuff. ( ) Ceremonial robes Sarek sporting a more ceremonial look in 2286]] As early as the mid-2280s, Vulcan ambassadors and diplomats also had far more ceremonial options available to them. Like their predecessors, Vulcan diplomats sometimes wore elaborate and intricately designed ceremonial robes, complete with Vulcan text as decoration. While these robes were quite unique, ranging in color and style, they often incorporated high collars, flowing sleeves and were sometimes worn with jewelery such rings or even elaborate hats. One of the most intricate ambassadorial options included a gold breastplate, studded with large jewels, worn by Sarek off and on throughout the late 2280s. ( ; ; ) Workman's uniform Despite the abundance of ceremonial garb in the late 23rd century, Vulcans continued to see use for far less formal, often more utilitarian wardrobe. Vulcans employed in technical operations such as starship repairs wore distinct work uniforms distinguished by a simplistic design. Off-white in color, these uniforms consisted of a looser-fitting tunic and pants, worn with a dark-gray belt. Most striking about the uniform, was a stark red cap, extending high above the head and curving forward. Another option to be worn with this utility-type uniform, was a red robe, worn over the ensemble. ( ) :Whether intentional or not, these Vulcan hats bore a strong resemblance to those worn by the cartoon characters known as ''The Smurfs, also popular in the late s. Religious wardrobe Ceremonial robes in full ceremonial attire]] Like the ambassadorial attire, Vulcan religious wardrobe often consisted of elaborate and intricately designed robes. Often off-white in color, these robes were also often accented in red and worn with rigid hoods. Some women, including T'Lar in 2285 wore crowns that featured crystals on their heads. Others wore very revealing, flowing robes. Members of particular religious ceremonies, such as the fal-tor-pan, sometimes wore distinctive hats and jewelery. ( ; ; ) Ceremonial guard wardrobe ]] Sometimes present during religious ceremonies, Vulcan guards wore equally elaborate wardrobe. Guards taking part in the aforementioned fal-tor-pan ceremony wore heavy, gold-plated, jewel-encrusted armor and gold helmets. In areas unprotected by these jewels, burgandy and black cloth was visible. ( ) Burial robes After Captain Spock was killed by radiation poisoning in 2285, his body was launched from the ''Enterprise'' in a photon torpedo casing and propelled into space. The casing eventually landed on the Genesis Planet, where Spock was reborn wearing traditional Vulcan burial robes that were black and were adorned with the three-symbol Vulcan insignia. ( ) * See Also: Vulcan desert soft suit =24th Century= Duty uniform Vulcan science vessel uniform]] Vulcan scientists serving aboard exclusively Vulcan, non-Starfleet research vessels such as the T'Vran, wore distinct duty uniforms, separate from those worn by Starfleet officers. Consisting of a dark blue tunic and trousers, this high-collared duty uniform sported the tradtional three-symbol Vulcan text with lighter-blue highlights on the shoulders. ( ) :The 24th century Vulcan uniform was a reuse of the Rutian police uniform seen in TNG: "The High Ground". It could very well be the uniform worn by Vulcans still serving the High Command, as T'Pol did in her day. Ambassadorial wardrobe Ceremonial robes in typical 24th century ceremonial attire]] Like many esteemed Vulcans before her, 24th century Ambassador T'Pel and her colleagues often wore traditional ceremonial robes. Comparable to the religious attire of the late-23rd century, the ambassadorial robes sometimes included elaborate head-wear, including hoods and hats, and jewelery. ( ) Formal attire in typical 24th century ambassadorial wear]] Also as in the previous century, 24th century Vulcans in diplomatic service had at their disposal, far less elaborate attire than the ceremonial robes. Nonetheless formal, this attire retained many of the very Vulcan flourishes such as Vulcan text displayed on the tunic, as well as comfortable, yet aristocratic appearance. Vulcan Ambassador Lojal wore such attire during a visit to Deep Space 9 in 2369, consisting of a gray tunic, highlighted by red patterning and large shoulder pads, similar to those worn by Romulans of that time period. ( ) =Background= The wardrobe worn by the Vulcans has evolved over the years, from the sleek, somewhat Medieval designs of William Ware Theiss in ''The Original Series, to Robert Fletcher's operatic and flowing robes debuting in Star Trek: The Motion Picture and further evolving in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock and Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. For Vulcans living in The Next Generation-era forward (and backward to Enterprise), costumes were provided by Robert Blackman. Deborah Everton's contribution to the costumes in Star Trek: First Contact may have been the most influential turn in Vulcan garb since The Motion Picture, adding overt Asian touches and influencing Blackman's coming designs. On Jolene Blalock's (and T'Pol's) tight-fitting "catsuit", Robert Blackman told Star Trek: Communicator magazine in , "We've got T'Pol in a Vulcan subcommander uniform. She's military. She's not civillian. It's a close-fit outfit, certainly, because she's a beautiful woman and it's useful on everly level to have some kind of romantic figure." Blackman went on to describe the Vulcans with the words "beautiful grooviness". Some correlation can be found in the Vulcan wardrobe, specifically the uniforms, seen in Enterprise and the Starfleet uniforms of the TNG-era 24th century. While it could just be a coincidence that these uniforms shared a common shape (and even displayed rank in roughly the same place), it could very well be an indication of Vulcan influence over not just Earth, but the Federation and Starfleet as a whole. Category:Vulcan